


By the Morning Empty

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say that Zayn was the reason Niall’s childhood was so messed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Morning Empty

When Niall looks back, he thinks he had a pretty great childhood. He’s always had friends, been a social type even though he’s never been popular, per se. He’s just one of those moldable people that can fit in almost anywhere.

He’s always been into sports, started football pretty young and kept with it for fun, despite his father’s ever looming, “You should really make a career out of that.” Truth was, Niall wasn’t sure what he wanted, and he figured that that was okay - at sixteen, it wasn’t like he really had to know yet, right?

He remembers growing up in the shadow of his older brother, doing what Greg did and becoming interested in things like video games and watching sports on TV before bed.

He also remembers watching as Greg grew up before him and looked on to all of the mistakes that his older brother made. He was only ten when he caught Greg (then thirteen) smoking in the downstairs bathroom and promised not to tell Mum and Dad for a cut of that week’s allowance.

He was twelve when a sixteen year old Greg was suspended from school for straight up punching another student square in the jaw. He still remembers Greg sitting at the kitchen counter and their parents yelling at him for an hour straight when Niall sat at the bottom of the steps and tried not to cry because it was stressing him out.

Not even three months later, their parents were going away to see family and had left the boys home alone for a few nights. Niall remembers packing up a bag and staying over at a friend’s place because his own house was packed full of people he didn’t know with liquor cups clutched in their hands, and as much as Greg tried to convince him to stay, Niall was having no part of it.

The deal was that he wouldn’t tell Mum or Dad as long as he could leave for the night without a fuss on Greg’s part.

Parties after that became a regular thing. He’d go to school and find out that there was a party at his house that night that he didn’t even know about. Even though Niall was never really involved, he was almost always the one stuck cleaning up before their parents got home. He was left with explaining why the house was a little off too, time after time when Greg was passed out in his room upstairs.

Niall knew it was only a matter of time, but about six months later, their parents came home early to find Greg throwing up vodka into a house plant pot and Niall scurrying around with a trash bag, throwing party cups in like a madman.

Even though both he and his parents knew he wasn’t responsible, it still hurt. 

By that time, Greg was already eighteen and there was nothing they could do about it, but Niall suffered the brunt of the punishment, as unintentional as that was. His parents were so afraid that he’d end up like Greg that they decided boarding school was the best option, and the August before his fifteenth birthday, they packed him up and shipped him off to England.

So, he guesses that it wasn’t really his fault that he ended up where he is, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy. He doesn’t blame his parents - he always understood, and knew that it was a harder decision for them than it was for him, so he didn’t want to make the burden even heavier.

He didn’t even blame Greg, though he knows that the decisions he made were entirely his own.

Niall blames the one part of his childhood that he looks back on with regret.

Zayn was Greg’s best friend from a very young age. Niall can still remember the day that his eight year old brother brought Zayn home to play after school.

It was okay for about a year, but shortly after that, Niall recalls Zayn becoming a problem. He knows for a fact that the pack of Marlboro’s that he caught Greg with were from Zayn - Niall had seen them in Zayn’s pocket the day before.

He remembers Zayn being at every party, and is convinced that Zayn was the one to put the idea in Greg’s head in the first place. Niall’s pretty sure that he even supplied the booze for the events, and that never sat right with him.

But at least Zayn was never mean to Niall, never picked on him or teased him for not joining in on the mischief. When Niall would turn down the parties, Zayn would only shrug and answer with a, “Whatever.”

Admittedly, Niall looked back on Zayn with the same feelings one would have for an infamous celebrity - you hate to love them, and love to hate them.

A fourteen year old Niall was more than relieved to leaving the parties, the cigarettes, Zayn and Greg, and even his childhood behind when he left for school.

He joined the football team, made a few close friends - he even got himself a boyfriend and never looked back. He saw it as a new start, and treated it as such.

-

His bag hits the floor as soon as he gets up to his bedroom. It’s oddly quiet - his parents wanting to give him time to unpack for the two week stay back home.  It’s his second summer since he’d been enrolled in boarding school, but the first summer, he’d only stayed for a week.

He didn’t want to be a burden, but even more than that, he didn’t want to remember what he was missing back home and not want to leave again seven days later. This time around, his mother had insisted on two weeks before he’d pack back up for England and spend the rest of his summer vacation at the school.

He found that at least half of the students had the same idea as him, so it always ended up pretty empty for the first three weeks of the season and by the July, a good portion of the kids were back living in their dorm rooms until September.

Niall works on getting his toiletries put away on the top of his childhood dresser and tries not to think about how quickly the two weeks will be over.

He sets his bottle of aftershave into the top drawer when his phone buzzes twice in his pocket, signaling a text that instantly makes him grin because he knows who it is. He delves a hand into his pocket to fish it out as he sits on the end of the perfectly made bed.

**  
  
**

_4:46pm (Josh)_

__

_How’s home, babe?_

**  
  
**

Niall’s grin widens.

He’ll be the first to admit that he’s absolutely crazy about his boyfriend. He met Josh on the first day of his boarding school experience.

He’ll never admit it, but he was completely lost, wandering around the West wing when he was supposed to be on the complete opposite side of the campus. Josh must have known, because he’d helped Niall find his way to his dorm and even helped him settle in. They spent a good two hours unpacking a few boxes that Niall’s parents had shipped over the week previous.

Niall’s first roommate was a little weird, never really talked much, but at the end of the semester when they were able to change housing, Niall had packed up again and Josh talked his own room mate into moving out. With a free space, Niall moved in and he guesses that that’s how it started. They weren’t allowed to push the beds together like Niall had wanted (they got a stern talking to by the head counselor about safe sex for that one), but they always ended up in the same bed anyway, so same difference, he guesses.

**  
  
**

He sends back a,  _Good, but I’m missing you._

**  
  
**

It’s not a full minute later when he gets back,

**  
  
**

_4:49pm (Josh)_

__

_Only a week left tho! Are you ready for me?_

**  
  
**

Niall bites his bottom lip.

_Always_

**  
  
**

It had been a little bit of a shock when he’d told his parents he was gay, but they were accepting all the same. It took a little longer for his dad, but he thinks that’s normal. He was almost afraid to ask if Josh could come and stay at their house for part of their vacation, but they’ve been dating pretty much a full two years and Niall thought it was time for him to meet the family.

Niall thinks his mum might be more excited than he is, because she can’t stop talking about it at dinner that night.

She even goes so far as to ask Niall, “Is he cute? Would you say he’s cute?"

Niall flushes with a forkful of mashed potatoes halfway from the plate to his mouth. “Well, yeah. But, I mean I might be a little biased, don’t you think?"

 

-

 

Niall is just getting ready for bed after having a nice, long shower. He’s in just a pair of basketball shorts and an older t-shirt that he often sleeps in with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth when his mother calls from the kitchen.

He pads down the stairs, running the bristles over his teeth and meets her in the entryway.

**  
**

"Niall, dear, would you take out the trash?" she asks, holding up a full bag of rubbish and Niall nods.

 

"Course," he agrees around his toothbrush and grabs the bag with his free hand. He takes it out the back door and sucks in a breath of fresh air. It’s a really nice night out - the sky clear and full of stars. He can feel his feet getting dirty as he tromps out to the trash can, and he mentally makes a note to wipe his feet off well when he gets back in.

His hair is still wet, which only helps in him catching a chill from the breeze. He shivers and opens the lid of the can to toss the bag in in a haste.

He’s turning back around, thinking about jogging back up the alley to his house when something catches his eye.

There’s an ember burning orange in the dark at the house next door. Seconds later, the faint smell of smoke hits his nose. His eyes struggle make out anything but a shadowy figure sitting on the back deck, a cigarette hanging from their mouth area.

He ducks his head back down and starts back through the alley, but he has to move over for a passing car. His eyes flick back up again just as the head lights hit the dark figure and he stops on a dime when he realizes.

Zayn has lived next door to the Horan family for as long as Niall can remember, and it should have been pretty obvious as to the fact that it was him sitting on the porch. Niall, however, did not make this conclusion, and he gasps inaudibly when their eyes meet. Zayn stands and dabs out the end of his cigarette a moment later, huffing a sarcastic laugh at Niall’s shocked state and then disappears into the house, leaving the door swinging creakily behind him.

 

-

 

When Niall wakes up, it’s to his mother calling him down for breakfast. He smells nothing but maple syrup and bacon and it has his mouth watering as he stretches in bed.

He reaches a blind hand over to the nightstand where he retrieves his phone and checks it.

**  
  
**

_8:38am (Josh)_

__

_Morning!_

  
  
  
Niall glaces at his own clock. 10:20. He huffs a laugh to himself at the two hour difference in their waking times and remembers waking up back at school to Josh already having started his homework for the day.

There’s a picture of a sleepy morning Josh attached to the message that makes Niall bite back a sad smile.

He makes his way down to breakfast and pulls out a chair at the table just as his mother sets a plate of hot food down in his place.

He lets out a long, contented sigh as she presses a kiss to his cheek and it’s almost like he never even left.

**  
**

-

  
  
After breakfast, he laces up his trainers and heads out for a run, receiving a “be careful” from his mum - careful of what, he wasn’t sure. He mapped out how far he’d go in his head as he started out, trying to calculate how long he usually runs for back at school. He figures he’ll probably go for a few miles and see how that goes.

It’s not a particularly hot day, and he’s really thankful for that. When it gets further into the summer and he goes back to campus and runs laps around the field, he’s usually too tired to do anything else for the rest of the day. Those days usually end up being videogame days with Josh where they both eat a ton and only Niall ends up having to watch his figure. He still hasn’t quite decided how Josh stays so fit, especially since he can eat about as much as Niall on any given day.

Running through his old neighborhood is odd, Niall decides. He can remember almost everything - every given place has its own memory attached. He even passes his middle school and frowns at the empty benches where he used to eat lunch every warm day. He has to stop and catch his breath, eyes darting around as he takes it all in.

He’s only gotten maybe a mile, but he instantly turns around and starts back home.

He’s breathing heavy, taking the back steps two at a time because the front door was shut and locked and he doesn’t want to make his mum get up and let him in.

He pauses, scowling at the back door and then turns his head. His eyes land on Zayn, of course, who seems to be leaning against his own deck rail, smirking at Niall deviously.

He’s got a lit cigarette, lazily clutched between his first two fingers and an unlit one tucked behind his ear, just barely visible through his messy black hair.

 

“Hey, kid,” he greets, voice definitely having dropped an octave lower since the last time Niall had talked to him. Niall flushes, though he hopes it isn’t noticeable through the  _just ran a few miles_  look.

**  
**

“Zayn,” he says in lieu of greeting, though it comes out in a tone of slight disgust. It only brings a smug little quirk to Zayn’s lips.

  
  
He raises the cigarette to his lips and takes in a long drag, breathing the greyish smoke out from his nose.

 

“Thought that was you when I saw you yesterday,” Zayn comments, flicking his smoke so that the pale ashes drift to the gravel under the deck. Niall’s eyes watch as they fall.

**  
**

“Still working on that lung cancer, I see,” he quips and shoots Zayn a disdainful glare, shoving both hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

**  
**

Zayn huffs a laugh, dabbing the cigarette out onto the wood frame of the deck, leaving a black mark in its place.

**  
**

“Where’ve you been all this time, kid?” Niall isn’t surprised that Zayn ignores his snide comments - he expects it, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make his blood pressure rise.

**  
**

Niall lets out an irritated breath through flared nostrils. “You and Greg got me sent away to boarding school,” he explains simply and Zayn quirks an eyebrow.

**  
**

Without looking the least bit remorseful, he replies, “Well, welcome home then, fucker.”

**  
**

-

  
  
Niall is sitting up with his back against the headboard of his bed. It’s 12:38 am and the rest of his family has already turned in for the night, but he can’t get himself to do the same.

He’s scrolling through his facebook feed mindlessly when his eyes flick up at stare at the wall. He’s listening to a pattern of knocking thumps that are clearly the sounds of someone tapping out a beat and it bothers him because he knows it’s not him or anyone else in his house. He scowls at the wall and sets his laptop off to the side.

He sits still for a minute, wandering his gaze over to the open window and then stumbles out of bed to investigate.

He peers out and into the house next door where he see’s Zayn, sitting in a desk chair with his back to Niall and a pair of headphones on as he bobs his head to the music. His hands are tapping out the undefined rhythm and Niall tenses.

His jaw is tight, his teeth clenched and his fingers grip the ledge of the window, slamming it shut. Seething, he gets into bed, pulls the covers up and tries to sleep.

**  
**

**-**

 

The next day he wakes up at one in the afternoon to his phone ringing beside his ear. He groggily swipes a hand over his mouth to wipe away the drool and then slides the phone to life.

**  
**

“‘Llo?” he sighs, eyes still closed.

**  
**

“Niall? Are you sleeping?” Josh asks, a humored tone to his voice. “It should be-”, a pause. “One there.”

**  
**

“What?” Niall sits up and glaces at the clock - 1:12 pm. He scowls. “I didn’t mean to sleep this late.”

**  
**

“Oh, well, good morning then,” Josh replies happyily. “Should I go and let you wake up?”

**  
**

“No,” Niall objects a little too quickly, making Josh chuckle. “I miss you.”

**  
**

Josh coos an, “Aww” as Niall flings his legs out of bed.

**  
**

“Well, there’s only five days left, babe.”

**  
**

Niall nods, like he’s trying to remind himself of that. “Couldn’t come sooner, I don’t think.”

**  
**

He can hear Josh sigh fondly. “I miss you too.”

**  
**

Niall glances around quickly, making sure that none of his family is around.

“I think I’m sexually frustrated,” he stage whispers, biting his bottom lip.

**  
**

Josh gives a loud laugh on the other end. “Yeah?”

**  
**

Niall groans. “Yeah. Definitely.”

**  
**

“Well, you know I don’t have to be there to help you out with that, right?”

**  
**

Niall purses his lips, sucking in a breath of air. “What, _now_?”

**  
**

Josh giggles - straight up giggles, making Niall frown.

 

“I meant that you’re a big boy, Ni. You can take care of yourself. But, I guess if you wanted to,” Josh offers teasingly.

 

Niall laughs as his cheeks pinken. He pops into the bathroom and readies his tooth brush.

**  
**

“Actually, maybe later, babe. I‘m going to have breakfast and probably go for a run.”

**  
**

“It’s one o’clock. What you’ll be having is _lunch_ , and okay. Be safe and I’ll call you later tonight,” Josh agrees sweetly. Niall says his goodbyes and taps the end call button.

**  
**

He brushes his teeth and heads downstairs, flipping through his facebook feed absently. He makes it to the kitchen entrance and glances up, his eyes catching on a figure sitting at the table and jumps about a foot in the air with a little yelp.

Zayn looks up at him through his long, black lashes as he folds the newspaper in front of him shut, giving Niall a sultry look.

**  
**

“Mornin’, blondie,” he says in greeting and Niall’s heart is racing as he frowns.

**  
**

“What the hell are you doing in my house, reading my paper?” he asks accusingly, letting his phone hand drop to his side as his face flushes again.

**  
**

“Well, I had to do something while I waited for you to get up,” Zayn explains, giving Niall an annoyed look like he expected Niall to come to that conclusion on his own.

**  
**

Niall offers a shocked expression as a rebuttal. “What are you doing here to begin with?” he demands angrily, clenching his fists.

**  
**

“I saw your family leave,” Zayn explains indifferently, pushing his chair out and standing. “Thought I’d come and see you.”

**  
**

He slowly makes his way over to where Niall is standing and runs his knuckles up Niall’s bare arm, grabbing his bicep and giving it a squeeze.

**  
**

“Where have you been all this time. I mean, I know you said boarding school, but how come you never came home?” he asks, biting his bottom lip seductively as his eyes flick down to Niall’s clavicles that poke out from under the tank top he slept in. Niall swallows hard.

**  
**

“I did. Last summer I was home for a week,” Niall answers, trying to sound sure of himself, but it comes out weak.

**  
**

Truth is, Niall’s been dreaming about this for years. He’d have given anything to see Zayn like this when he was a kid, but it’s a little like getting drunk, he thinks. The actual drinking is great, but the hangover is the killer. Niall thinks Zayn is a hangover.

He thinks that Zayn throughout their whole childhood was just a hangover.

But he can’t help it, really. He’s only ever looked up to Zayn - maybe as a slightly more infamous figure, but still. He was always the cool, older kid that made Niall feel inferior and small. Made him feel useless and untalented. He guesses that time didn’t change that.

**  
**

“Ah. I was away for a good part of last summer. Uni and all,” Zayn explains, though he looks like his mind is elsewhere as his fingers slide up Niall’s shoulder. “Too bad. Could have been a good summer for us both, huh?”

**  
**

Niall lets out a quick breath, taking a step back. Zayn’s grip only tightens, his thumb pressing into the dip of Niall’s neck.

  
  
“Better late than never, I guess,” he laughs darkly.

 

Niall knows it’s coming, but he makes no effort to stop it as Zayn presses their lips together. Niall tenses, but Zayn is apparently a pro at easing a reluctant participant into it, because he takes it slow and drags every kiss out like he’s waiting for Niall to catch on.

Against Niall’s best efforts, he allows it for a minute before pushing Zayn away to catch his breath. His head is simply swimming. He’s feeling hot all over, already feeling his body tense back up as he scowls at Zayn.

**  
**

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he accuses, wiping at his mouth and giving Zayn a hurt look.

**  
**

“Oh, c’mon,” Zayn says, obviously annoyed as he rolls his eyes. “Do not pretend like you haven’t wanted this. I’m pretty sure I’m doing you a favor at this point.”

**  
**

Niall is going to object, but Zayn grabs both of his arms and pulls him in again. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and Niall can still taste the smoky, coffee flavor of Zayn’s tongue.

 

“You grew up to be pretty hot though, baby,” Zayn whisper huskily, leaning in to press his lips directly to Niall’s ear. “You used to be such a loser, but you really turned out fuckable, didn’t you?”

**  
**

Niall shivers as Zayn’s breath hits his neck. “Zayn, don’t,” Niall isn’t sure what he’s going to say, but it comes out shaky. “Don’t tease.”

**  
**

That was not the word he was looking for, but it seems to please Zayn to no end. He leans in and slots their lips back into a kiss, working them together as his fingers fumble with the hem of Niall’s tank. After lifting it a half inch, Zayn’s runs his fingers up Niall’s abs, making his sleep-warm skin prickle and tingle.

He can’t help but melt into the wall behind him as Zayn attaches his lips to Niall’s neck, nipping and sucking at the hollow of his throat as his fingertips find one of Niall’s nipples to play with.

With glossed eyes, Niall runs his fingers up the nape of Zayn’s neck, tangling them in Zayn’s styled hair.

Zayn sinks his teeth into the pale flesh of Niall’s bare shoulder, running his nails along the skin under the tank top strap as he pulls it down. Niall sucks in a pained breath as Zayn instantly runs his tongue over the wounded spot to soothe it.

Zayn finds his way to the string on Niall’s sweats, pulling it loose and then dipping his fingers in to toy along the sensitive skin on his hips. They snake up his side, touching and teasing - raising goosebumps the whole way.

**  
**

Niall shakes his head. “Zayn, I’m taken. Definitely taken.”

**  
**

Zayn huffs a laugh, lifting Niall’s tank top up to his chest to rake his fingernails down his stomach. They leave irritated red marks in their wake.

**  
**

“It doesn’t look like you really care,” Zayn teases. “What’s her name?”

**  
**

Niall flushes red, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed. “His name is Josh.”

**  
**

Zayn’s expression goes from expectant to darkly amused. He brings his thumb up to brush along Niall’s pinkened bottom lip, and even though it tickles and brings a shiver to him, Niall doesn’t move.

**  
**

“Yeah, I called that one years ago already,” Zayn brags, flashing his teeth in a grin.

**  
**

Niall has to divert his eyes, because he feels almost guilty about being gay in that moment, despite the fact that  _Zayn_  was the one that cornered  _him_.

Zayn seems to notice how uncomfortable Niall has become, because he mellows out his tone as he speaks again, repeating the action of his thumb over Niall’s lip.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Nialler,” he assures, using Niall’s childhood nickname and making Niall glare at him for it. “Opens more doors for me, don’t you think?”

**  
**

Niall sneers at him. “You think playing with me is cute?”

 

Zayn sniggers, snapping the waistband of Niall’s briefs, making the blonde flinch.

 

“Kinda, yeah,” Zayn agrees, licking his lips.

 

Niall groans and pushes him away, rolling his eyes as he turns his back to Zayn.

 

“You’re such an ass,” he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. Before he can really react, Zayn is wrapping his hands tightly around Niall’s hips and pressing his chest to Niall’s back.

**  
**

“Mhm,” he hums in agreement, pushing Niall forward so that he has to unfold his arms to stop himself from falling over the counter top. In reaction, he bends over, pressing his bum into Zayn’s crotch. Zayn welcomes the position, leaning over him and mouthing the back of Niall’s neck.

**  
**

Niall can feel how hard Zayn is against his upper thigh and he bites his lip to disguise a whimper. He’s ashamed of it, but he can feel himself starting to stiffen as well. He shifts a bit to hide it, but it doesn’t look to him like it’s going to matter.

**  
**

“Do you want this?” Zayn asks, voice velvety smooth - breath warm and comforting against his pulse point. “You want me?”

**  
**

Niall lets out a exasperated huff, eyes fluttering closed as Zayn takes a handful of his blonde hair and tugs gently, pulling Niall’s head back.

**  
**

“Niall, answer me,” he purrs, nipping Niall’s earlobe from behind.

**  
**

“Yes,” Niall barks, sounding rather more  _angry_  than he had meant. Zayn doesn’t seem to dwell on it though, because a deep, languid laugh vibrates through his throat and through his teeth.

**  
**

“Perfect.”

**  
**

Zayn begins by rolling his hips against Niall’s ass - almost experimentally - and lets out a resulting, breathy groan. Niall finds himself pressing back into it as his face warms.

“This is how this is going to go,” Zayn starts, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Niall’s briefs and pulling them down, along with his sweatpants, just under the swell of his ass cheeks. “I’m going to fuck you, you are going to love it, and we go on living as if nothing happened.”

**  
**

Niall scowls, snapping his head around. “Hell no. There is no way you’re going to be inside of me.”

**  
**

Zayn gives him an incredulous look and suddenly bursts out laughing loud enough to make Niall jump. “What, are you serious?! You thought you were going to top  _me_?” he mocks, thrusting forward again and fast enough this time that Niall loses his breath. “I think you’re forgetting who you are, Nialler. You’re player two at every video game, the goalie at every football match, the taste tester, the lab rat. You may have grown up and gone off to school like a big boy, but I guarantee you you’re still that loser kid.”

**  
**

Niall lets out a snarl that he didn’t even know was building as he slams a fist down on the counter, making the tea jar in the corner rattle. “Shut up, Zayn,” he snaps, apoplectic with a rage he wasn’t aware he was capable of.

He feels one of Zayn’s fingers trailing up his flexed arm, stopping to grasp onto his clenched-tight bicep. “These are new,” he comments, sounding impressed as his nails dig into the skin. Niall tries not to whine as they leave little red, half-moon shapes into the pale flesh.

**  
**

“I’m not a kid anymore, Zayn,” Niall denies, keeping his expression blank as he stares at the cupboard door in front of him. “And I’m definitely man enough for you now.”

**  
**

Zayn hums a laugh, releasing Niall’s arms in favor of cupping his ass in both hands. “Good to hear.”

 

Without any kind of warning, Zayn pops one of his fingers into his mouth, wets it and then presses into Niall. The action holds no real grace or finesse and Niall wasn’t expecting it, so he squeaks, clenching his muscles tight.

**  
**

“What’s the matter, Ni? Haven’t you ever taken a cock before?” Zayn teases, lips pressed to close to Niall’s ear that he an feel them move.

Niall considers lying, but he knows Zayn already knows the answer. He tries to swallow back the thickness in his throat as he wills the burn to go away.

**  
**

“No,” he answers honestly, letting his eyes slip shut.

**  
**

Zayn clucks his tongue disapprovingly. “What about poor Josh? Do you always make him take it? He must be so disappointed.”

**  
**

Niall grinds his teeth again, glaring straight ahead as Zayn tries his best to open him up with his fingers.

 

“Don’t talk about him. You're not allowed to talk about him,” he practically growls, wishing he could break something over Zayn’s head to knock him out while simultaneously wishing Zayn would just get on with it and fuck him already.

**  
**

Zayn presses another finger into him, using two this time to work him loose. Niall flinches and lets out a long groan of pain.

**  
**

“Relax, blondie,” Zayn instructs, sounding oddly comforting to Niall’s ear. “You’re really, really tight as it is and all you’re doing is hurting yourself.”

**  
**

Niall groans through clenched teeth as Zayn tries to spread his fingers inside and it burns so bad that Niall thinks he’s going numb. “Easier said than done,” he complains, gripping the countertop as tight as he can. “I will never ever complain about Josh taking too long to get comfortable ever again. I swear.”

 

Zayn chuckles. “Here.”

 

Niall can’t really see him, so he turns his head to watch over his shoulder as Zayn sinks to his knees and spreads Niall open with his unoccupied hand and begins to lap his tongue around Niall’s entrance.

Niall lets out a surprised breath and instinctively tries to move away from the new touch, but Zayn’s got a tight grip on him, and there’s not very much space for him to move anyway. He tries to twist a little so that he can watch what Zayn’s doing, but he only meets Zayn’s hazel eyes instead where they’re already fixed on him.

He can see Zayn’s pink tongue flicking out and meeting where his fingers disappear into Niall’s entrance and before he knows it, Zayn’s fingers are thrusting into him with little to no resistance. That action in itself doesn’t feel good, but the little kitten licks at his hole do and he slumps forward, breaking the eye contact as his cheek presses against the cool wood of the cabinet.

He lets out a little sigh that quickly turns into a pleased whimper as Zayn does this little twisting thing with his tongue and Niall’s knuckles are sheet white from gripping the counter so hard.

**  
**

“Zayn,” he whines for no particular reason and Zayn huffs a laugh that’s cold against Niall’s wet skin.

**  
**

Zayn pulls his fingers out, causing just the slightest ache that’s quickly soothed as he reattaches his mouth to the area. He begins to use his tongue to open Niall up instead, dipping it in and then licking it over in a slow, easing succession. It’s about ten reps of that before Zayn sneaks his fingers back in, leaving Niall a lot wetter with his saliva. He’s able to slip three fingers in without Niall ever really feeling it.

 

Zayn stands behind him and starts to unbuckle his belt. “I think you’re good,” he explains, sounding rather pleased with himself. Niall is still whimpering under his breath, looking incredibly disheveled.

 

Zayn gives him an amused laugh, pulling his jeans down and letting them drop to the floor. “Never been eaten out before either then?”

Niall just lets out a breath, not meeting his eyes.

**  
**

“God, what do you and Josh even do then? Your sex life sounds absolutely platonic,” Zayn teases as he wets his hand with his tongue and then pumps his cock with it a few times. Niall can’t see that, but he hears the sound of Zayn spitting into his hand and shudders at it.

**  
**

“No, it’s good,” Niall assures blankly. “Everything is…good.”

**  
**

Zayn laughs at him, obviously mocking as he presses the tip of his cock to Niall’s entrance and pushes in.

**  
**

Niall yelps and tries to jerk away, but doesn’t make it very far. Zayn laughs at him yet again.

  
  
“ _You said I was ready_ , you piece of shit,” Niall accuses, biting his bottom lip as his legs tremble a little under him.

 

“Oh, grow up, Niall,” Zayn purrs mockingly. “I thought you said you could take me.”

**  
**

Niall turns his head to give him a death glare. “Shut up, Zayn. You’re such a twat.”

**  
**

“Hush,” Zayn sniggers, placing both hands on Niall’s hips and pulling him back so that his cock sinks deeper until he bottoms out. Niall tries his hardest not to make an objecting noises this time, but it’s such a sore, hot feeling and he does whimper just a bit. It is an improvement though from his near-screaming earlier, so he counts it as a victory.

**  
**

“Relax, Niall,” Zayn instructs. “It’s not going to be any fun for you until you relax. I, however, am having a great deal of fun without you.”

**  
**

Niall can practically hear the stupid fucking smirk in his voice. He presses back into Zayn’s hips to gain back some dignity, ignoring the flecks of pain that the action brings. Zayn’s fingertips press harder into his hips, pulling him back and aiding the position.

  
“That’s more like it, babe,” Zayn coos, voice rough as he slowly starts working his cock deeper with each go. “Perfect.”

**  
**

Niall’s face heats at the words of praise and his stomach gives a little flutter. His own cock is pressing hard against his sweatpants where he never bothered taking them all the way off, only having pulled them down past his ass cheeks. He can feel it leaving a wet spot against the fabric.

Zayn places a hand on Niall’s shoulder for better leverage as he pulls him back. Little pants escape his pinkened lips, his eyes fluttered closed in a moment of bliss.

**  
**

“Uh, Zayn,” Niall says, breaking the silence. “This is…I don’t really feel anything.”

**  
**

Zayn laughs breathlessly and shifts his body down a bit, changing the angle and the pushing in again. Niall whimpers.

The change in position stretches him out a little more, causing a bit of a hot pull on his muscles, but he’s definitely feeling it now. He’s not an expert on gay sex, but he’s heard legends of the prostate. He thinks he knows where Josh’s it - at least he hopes he knows, because if not, Josh is a really good faker and Niall should really buy him a fruit basket.

Zayn takes another shallow thrust and Niall really feels it this time. He can’t describe it because he’s never really felt anything like it before. It’s like a spark of pleasure rather than the build of pleasure you get when you jerk off. He guesses it’s kind of like continuing to stroke yourself even after you’ve climaxed - the intensity is the same.

He lets out a long whine because it’s so shockingly good and it has him seeing colors.

**  
**

“Better?” Zayn asks smugly, obviously knowing the answer.

**  
**

Niall is going to answer - he opens his mouth to, but nothing comes out but a short squeak as Zayn intentionally thrusts so hard that Niall’s ass hitting Zayn’s hips makes a smacking noise.

**  
**

“Yeah, good,” Niall agrees, grasping across the cool countertop for something to hold on to but finding nothing. He drags his nails across it, making a scraping sound as Zayn pulls Niall’s hips to him, sinking his cock in further.

**  
**

“Just good, Ni?” Zayn asks, sounding a little at a loss for words himself. Niall glances over his shoulder at him. He’s got a look of concentration plastered on his face - brow furrowed, jaw set, and eyes dazed.

**  
**

“It’s really good,” Niall breathes, biting his bottom lip as his cock gives a throb of approval where it’s rubbing gently against the fabric of his pants with every movement.

**  
**

Zayn chuckles darkly and reaches for Niall’s hair, taking a handful of it and tugging. It hurts, but not intensely; mostly it makes Niall’s body stiffen as his head is tugged back. He lets out a moan that’s an odd sounding mix of pain and pleasure.  When Zayn figures out that he can use Niall’s hair to control him, his grin widens.

 

"Tell me you love it," Zayn demands. "That you fucking love it."

 

"I-" Niall starts but the breath is knocked right out of him with a particularly rough snap of Zayn's hips. "I fucking love it."

 

Zayn is fucking into him at a steady and quick pace now and Niall can feel himself getting closer with every brush against his prostate. His body is tensing everywhere, the muscles in his arms tightening.

**  
**

“I have to be honest, Nialler,” Zayn starts, sounding completely smug, and then pauses to practically purr as his hips stutter out of their rhythm. He groans and then picks back up, obviously close. “I never thought I’d be fucking you.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Niall agrees, nodding quickly as he pants for air. His legs feel a lot weaker than they previously were and when Zayn thrusts just right and gives this animalistic growl, Niall feels his cock twitch again. He gives in and snakes a hand down to it, rubbing his thumb over the slippery head.

 

He shivers at the overwhelmingly good feeling washing over him. He jolts a little bit and starts to time the strokes with every thrust of Zayn into him and he’s almost there when Zayn falls over him. He places both hands on the counter on each side of Niall and slides his cock in as far as it can go, digging his teeth into Niall’s shoulder as he comes hard.

Niall’s only a few fists of his length away before he’s coming too, spilling out over his hand with a little cry.

Zayn hums appreciatively and places a kiss to the spot where he bit Niall. Niall winces as Zayn slides out of him, and without any warning from his body, Niall crumples to the floor on his knees.

**  
**

“Thanks, babe. You were great,” Zayn laughs and the next thing Niall hears is the sound of Zayn zipping up his pants and escaping out the back door.

 

Niall is left sticky and confused on the kitchen tile.

 

-

**  
**

Niall is still in a daze by the time dinner is on the table and his parents are sitting, waiting for him. He’s in the bathroom, staring into the mirror and thinking about how little he recognises of himself. He’s not having a breakdown, really. He just wonders how the fuck he just let his brother’s childhood friend fuck him up the ass.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he squeezes his eyes shut because he knows it’s Josh and he feels fucking awful. Josh has texted him three times since that afternoon; one asking how his morning was going, one picture of a beachy landscape outside the cabin he’s at with his own family, and one “Is everything okay, babe?”. Niall thinks no.

The sound of his mother calling to him from the kitchen snaps him out of the moment. He doesn’t check his phone on the way down.

He’s quiet at dinner, mostly just making small talk about when his parents did and how good the meatloaf is. He eats more when he’s nervous, so he has two helpings.

He knows that he has to tell Josh, but he can’t bring himself to feel okay about it, so he stalls. He takes a shower after dinner. A long, long shower in an attempt to wash away the slightly dirty feeling in his gut. After that, he stares at the foggy mirror until it’s completely clear. He brushes his teeth just for the hell of it and then dresses. He puts on the most comfortable sleepwear he owns. He sits on the end of his bed and contemplates for a good ten minutes before picking up his phone and dialing before he can chicken out.

**  
**

Josh picks up on the third ring, giving a hopeful sounding, “Hi, babe.”

**  
**

Niall swallows hard and replies, “Hey. How was your day?”

**  
**

“Good, really good. I texted you earlier. Did you get it?”  Josh is obviously trying to hide the concern in his voice, but he fails because he’s just so fucking good and perfect and worried for Niall.

**  
**

“I, uh. I did, babe. But I have to talk to you about something,” Niall starts, having to pause because he’s so nervous right now, he feels like he’s up on a stage in front of thousands rather than on the phone with his long term boyfriend.

 

Josh pauses, and sounding a great deal more concerned now, he answers, “What is it, Ni?”

**  
**

Niall knows that if he doesn’t just say it, he’s going to make even more of an ass of himself than intended, so he just goes for it.

**  
**

“I ran into an old childhood - erm, friend and we fucked. In my kitchen,” Niall blurts and then mentally beats the shit out of himself because that was the last smooth thing he’s ever said before he thinks.

**  
**

“Oh,” Josh says, and to Niall’s complete and utter shock, he doesn’t sound angry, he sounded interested - curious even. “A friend?”

**  
**

Niall scowls because, how was that the most captivating part of that sentence?   
“Uh, well actually. He was my brother’s best friend and I hated him. I sort of still do,” he explains, tone soft as if he’s treading on thin ice.

  
“I see,” Josh quips. “Was it good?”

 

Niall’s bottom lip falls open. “Was it-,” he stutters. “ _Was it good_? Babe, aren’t you mad at me? Why aren’t you angry?”

 

Josh laughs a little on the other end. “Well, I’m not thrilled, but these things happen, Niall.”

**  
**

Niall doesn’t know what to say, so he’s left with just scoffing a few times into the phone. “You should not be excusing me,” he argues, hanging his head and pausing in self realization. “I am a shitty person.”

**  
**

Josh giggles. “No, really. It’s okay. I mean, especially since you hate him; there’s got to be a lot of sexual tension there, yeah? And it’s not like I have anything to worry about, right? You’re not going to fall in love with him and run off to father his babies, are you?”

**  
**

“No!” Niall practically barks. “I really, really do hate him. After he finished, he just left. Like he thanked me and left, can you believe that?”

**  
**

Josh huffs a laugh. “Was it good though?”

**  
**

“Well,” Niall starts, biting his bottom lip. “I took a dick for the first time.”

**  
**

Josh barks a laugh. “Really?!” he asks, sounding almost proud.

**  
**

“Yeah,” Niall admits, sounding a hell of a lot less proud.

**  
**

“Awesome, right?” Josh inquires smugly.

**  
**

Niall laughs embarrassedly. “Well, let’s just say that we can switch off from now on, yeah?”

 

Josh giggles at that. “Sounds good. Just try not to sweat it, baby. Only four more days until I can give you a damn hug.”

**  
**

Niall genuinely smiles at that, staring at the carpet of his room.

“I miss you too.”

**  
**

“You had better,” Josh teases. “I know you’re getting some now, but just think about the amazing sex we’re going to have once I get there.”

**  
**

Niall blushes and lets out a little laugh. “Yeah, I’m trying not to think about that. My parents are just down the hall.”

**  
**

Josh laughs back on the other end of the phone, and Niall can almost pretend he’s right there.

“Love you. See you soon.”

**  
**

—

**  
  
**

Niall wakes up the next morning to his mother knocking on his door.

**  
**

“Niall,” she calls in, giving him a fond look as he sits up in bed, his hair a completely catastrophe from sleeping with it still damp.

**  
**

“Huh?” he asks intelligently, feeling as if he’s just woken up in a different century, his sight hazy from sleep.

**  
**

“It’s half ten and I have to run to the grocery. Your father is out in the garage working on some project or other, and I’d like it if you could take out the trash,” she informs, giving him a sweet smile.

**  
**

He nods in agreement, rubbing at his eyes. “Sure, Mum.”

**  
**

She thanks him and tells him that breakfast is on the table for him and he thinks for a minute that he’s really grateful for his family. Well. For his parents at least.

He waits a few minutes after she’s left to make sure that she’s really gone before he scrambles out of bed, wincing and whining because his bum is sore. He makes his way to the bathroom, combing his hair so that it doesn’t look like a bleached haystack.

Breakfast is three pancakes and a pile of bacon that must be the result of his mother not wanting any. Either way, his mouth instantly begins to water like crazy. He eats in relative silence and thinks about spending time with his dad today. He knows he should, plus he hasn’t done much since he’s been home other than sleep and fuck the neighbor boy.

He finishes up and does the dishes just for the hell of it, thinking about how happy it’ll make his mum. Then he remembers that he’s supposed to take out the trash, so he grabs the bag, ties it shut and heads out the back door.

Zayn is sitting on his porch, smoking and scrolling through his phone like he hasn’t a care in the world. He’s wearing a grey tank top and Niall’s eyes skim his tattoo littered skin. Instantly, Niall drops the bag of trash. He isn’t sure where it comes from, but he clenches his teeth and stomps up the wooden stairs to where Zayn is sitting with such force that Zayn jumps a bit and drops his phone.

  
  
He looks slightly alarmed and Niall thinks, “ _Good, he should be_.”

  

“Niall,” Zayn starts in question, his dark brows furrowing.

**  
**

“Shut up, Zayn. Shut up,” Niall snaps, pointing an accusing finger at him with a death glare.

**  
**

Zayn gives him an are you crazy kind of look and it only makes Niall more angry.

**  
**

“You’ve got some fucking nerve to do what you did yesterday,” he accuses and Zayn stands, rising just above Niall’s height. Niall places both hands on Zayn’s chest and gives him a shove.

**  
**

Zayn stumbles back a few inches, opening his mouth to protest, but Niall beats him to it.

**  
**

“You just left! What kind of person fucks someone and then just leaves?!” Niall practically screams and Zayn’s eyes pop open wide. He reaches out and clams a hand over Niall’s mouth.

  
  
“Niall, calm down,” he whispers, but Niall only narrows his eyes. He pushes Zayn hand away from his mouth.

 

“No, I will not calm the fuck down. You fucking-”

**  
**

Zayn presses his hand back to Niall’s lips and pulls him in, muffling the continued rant into Zayn’s chest.

 

“Niall, your dad is around here somewhere and I don’t think you want him to know what his fucking golden child did in the kitchen, do you?” Zayn asks, eyes darting around suspiciously. Niall tries to push Zayn away at first, but stops fighting after realizing that he’s right. Zayn lets him go after the struggle subsides.

His face is red from working himself up so much and he can’t seem to meet Zayn’s eyes. He’s suddenly so embarrassed about his childish fit that he can only rub the back of his neck nervously.

**  
**

“Sorry,” he says to the wooden floor of Zayn’s back porch, willing his worked up muscles to relax.

**  
**

Zayn nods, smiling awkwardly. “Didn’t know you’d be such a pansy about it.”

**  
**

Niall lets out a breath and turns on his heel. He knew Zayn would say something like that, but that didn’t really soften the blow of it.

**  
**

“Ni,” Zayn says quickly, reaching out and grabbing Niall’s shoulder to stop him. He begins to speak begrudgingly. “I shouldn’t have been such an ass about it.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes and shoots Zayn a look. “Well, you were. Actually, you’re the biggest ass I’ve ever met in my life, I think.”

**  
**

Zayn nods in agreement. “Probably.”

**  
**

Niall groans.

**  
**

“What are you going to tell your boyfriend?” Zayn asks as Niall takes the steps back down to the blacktop of Zayn’s driveway. He glances over his shoulder.

**  
**

“I already did tell him. And quit asking about him,” Niall sneers. “I don’t want you associating with him when he comes to visit.”

**  
**

Zayn pauses for a second, eyes lighting up. “Visit.”

**  
**

Niall turns, giving him a suspicious glare. “Stay away from him. Actually, stay away from me too. It would probably be best if you dug a hole, got into it, and covered it over with dirt.”

**  
**

He throws the garbage into the metal trash can pointedly hard, keeping Zayn eyes the whole time. Zayn’s got an absolutely amused smirk on his lips as Niall disappears into the garage to find his dad.

**  
**

—

 

Niall’s watching some kind of awful cop show the next night with a bowl of warm popcorn in his lap. His parents had gone to bed about an hour previous after saying their goodnights and Niall can hear his father snoring loudly from upstairs.

 

Niall’s body stiffens when he hears the screen door open in the kitchen. He sits up straight and pads through the living room to peer out. There’s a figure standing there outside the door, silhouetted by the back yard light. Niall can make out a mess of hair, and it’s either a disheveled, young robber or Zayn. Niall grits his teeth.

 

He flings open the back door as quietly as possible with the most unamused expression he can muster. Zayn jumps a bit, not having expected Niall to be standing right there, but he smooths out as Niall crosses his arms over his chest.

**  
**

“What the hell are you doing here?” he demands and Zayn flashes him a smile.

**  
**

Zayn seems too consider for a second before reaching a hand out to take Niall’s chin between his fingers. “I guess I can’t lie. I was looking for some late night take out.”

  
  
Niall’s unamused expression falls somewhere in the depths of  _what the fuck did you just say_ and  _I am about to hurl myself off a bridge_. His cheeks start to burn instantly.

 

“You did not just say that,” he says with a humorless laugh and when Zayn nods, grinning smugly, Niall scoffs. “I am not having sex with you again. I will not.”

**  
**

He crosses his arms over his chest to make a point and turns his head in protestation as Zayn leans in to kiss him. Zayn’s lips catch his cheek instead.

**  
**

“Oh, c’mon, Ni,” Zayn tries, obviously amused with treating Niall like a play thing.

**  
**

“Zayn,” Niall groans. “Why couldn’t you have done this before I got sent off? Why did you wait until now?”

**  
**

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Niall, you and I both know you hated me back then. Everything was still so fresh - Greg leaving and all the stuff with your parents.”

**  
**

“For the record, I still hate you,” Niall informs and then his eyes narrow into dark slits. “And you’re the fucking reason all of that shit happened. That was you.”

**  
**

Zayn frowns, looking offended. “I hardly think I made your brother do anything.”

**  
**

Niall’s fists tighten. “You were the one that did that to him!” Niall snaps in a harsh whisper because his parents are upstairs sleeping. He pulls Zayn in and shuts the door behind him because it’s cool tonight and he’s near shivering in his boxers. “You’re the reason he started drinking and smoking - it’s all on you, man.”

  
  
Niall half turns away from him, feeling pretty defeated after letting out what he’s been feeling for so long.

 

Zayn looks surprisingly hurt to Niall. “Ni, I didn’t. I guess it doesn’t matter now that he’s gone, but just so you know, I didn’t start him on any of that. I guess I smoked first, yeah, but I never intended for him to start smoking. Actually he dragged me to our first party. And the second one.”

**  
**

Niall gives him a suspicious look. “Liar."

 

"I didn't think I'd change your mind, but it's the truth."

 

"So, you’re telling me-”

**  
**

“He was always kind of a bad kid, Nialler.” Zayn says it like it’s a pretty obvious conclusion to make and then he takes on an expression of indifference. “I guess you and the folks can blame me if it makes you feel better.”

**  
**

Zayn cracks a smirk, grabbing Niall by the shoulders to hold him into place. He leans in, ghosting his lips across Niall’s. “If it turns you on to think of me like that.”

**  
**

Niall shivers meeting Zayn’s eyes reluctantly as Zayn kisses him. His lips are cold but quickly warming as Zayn presses on, dipping his tongue into Niall’s mouth. Niall slowly melts into it, and before you know it, he’s got his fingers tangled in Zayn’s hair, pressing him back against the door.

 

Zayn wastes no time in sliding his hands down the back of Niall’s boxers, cupping Niall’s ass in his hands and giving it experimental squeezes. Niall hums, face flushing as he disconnects their lips and starts to trail kisses down Zayn’s neck, nipping and sucking along the way. He licks a bruise into Zayn’s clavicle until he can tell it hurts.

 

Zayn slowly starts to grind his hips against Niall’s, rolling them up in a delicious rhythm. Niall lets out a long, low growl in his throat because he’s half angry, half confused and one-hundred percent hard and Zayn is snaking one hand down the front of his boxers.

Niall nips at him, biting a spot into his neck as Zayn strokes him slowly. Niall’s eyelids are fluttering when he remembers that they’re out in the open and he is not going to fuck in the kitchen again.

**  
**

“Zayn, we can’t do this here,” he whispers, lips grazing Zayn’s ear.

**  
**

“Aren’t your parents asleep upstairs?” Zayn asks, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head of Niall’s cock, making it tingle.

**  
**

“Yeah, - ah.”

**  
**

“On the couch then?” Zayn says teasingly, pulling his hand out of Niall’s boxers and walking backwards into the living room. He sits on the couch, looking relaxed, and starts to strip off his shirt. Cheekily, he pats his crotch. “Come take a seat.”

**  
**

Niall rolls his eyes and whispers, “We can’t do this here.”

**  
**

“No one’s gunna know,” Zayn argues breezily, unbuckling his pants and pushing them to the floor. Niall watches as his briefs follow suit and he picks up his hard cock and starts running his fingers teasingly up and down the length. “If you don’t come here, I’m going to start without you.”

**  
**

Niall has to avert his eyes for a second because his cheeks are red as fuck, he’s sure, from watching Zayn play with himself. Flicking his eyes up the stairs, he notes that he can still hear his father snoring.

**  
**

“C’mon, we’ll be quick,” Zayn assures, spitting into his hand and fisting the shaft with it.

**  
**

Niall huffs but pushes his boxers to the floor anyway. He feels pretty exposed as he crawls over Zayn, straddling him. He pauses, remembering.

**  
**

“Wait, do you have a condom?” Niall asks. “Because I am not dealing with that again.”

**  
**

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully. “What, can’t handle a little come?”

 

Despite his words, he leans over and Niall has to hang on for dear life to not be thrown off. Zayn fishes two out of his pants pocket on the floor and tosses one to the other end of the couch before slipping the other on.

**  
**

“You carry two on you?” Niall asks incredulously, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re such a slut.”

**  
**

Without warning, Zayn grabs Niall’s hip with one hand, places the other over Niall’s mouth and pushes up into him. Niall wants to scream at the pain, but it comes out more as a very muffled squeal into Zayn’s palm. Zayn looks overly amused at Niall’s distress.

**  
**

“We sluts like to be prepared,” Zayn sniggers, giving Niall a gracious amount of time to get comfortable with having a cock in him again. Niall’s eyes have watered from the sharp, shocking pain, but somehow he remembers how to relax, and before he’s fully aware of it, he’s slumped over into Zayn’s chest, breathing into his neck.

**  
**

“That hurt,” he whimpers.

**  
**

“Sorry,” Zayn shrugs, pressing an apologetic kiss to the top of his head. “But I’m not here to treat you right - that’s what Josh darling is for.”

**  
**

“I told you not to talk about him,” Niall snaps with a scowl. “Especially not now.”

  
  
Zayn completely ignores him as he starts to move - starts to roll his hips up into Niall. “What’s he going to say when he hears that this happened again?”

 

“Well, he didn’t care the first time,” Niall replies breathlessly, wincing every time Zayn pulls out.

**  
**

“Didn’t care?” Zayn repeats in question. “What do you mean he didn’t care?”

**  
**

Niall, fed up, scowls at Zayn. “He was very understanding. Now would be please stop talking about him and just do your job already?”

**  
**

Zayn offers him a dirty smirk, clenching his teeth as he spits out a, “certainly” and thrusts up hard into Niall.

**  
**

Niall comes first, spilling out over Zayn's tummy as he rides it out, eyes rolled back in his head. Zayn’s next, coming with a particularly rough bite into Niall’s shoulder and a shudder to his hips.

Niall helps him get cleaned up and dressed with pinkened cheeks before dressing himself and disposing of the condom in the very bottom of the trash.

He runs a hand through his messed up hair as he walks Zayn to the door. Zayn’s wearing a post-sex, contented smile on his lips that Niall has to admit, he likes seeing.

**  
**

“Hey, thanks, Ni,” Zayn says softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead as Niall opens the door for him.

**  
**

“Don’t mention it,” Niall assures, closing his eyes for a second shly.

**  
**

Zayn looks like he’s appreciating the moment before his lips tilt into a smirk again. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

**  
**

He doesn’t let Niall answer before he lets himself out with a laugh.

**  
**

Niall brushes his teeth and flicks the TV off before heading upstairs. As he lays in bed, he sends a text to Josh saying,  _I love you so much. Just wanted you to know._

**  
**

He gets one back a minute later saying,  _I do. :) And I love you too. Three more days!_

  
  
—

 

Niall and Zayn fuck every day after that.

 

Once after Zayn wakes him up via pebbles to his window. Niall gets up annoyedly and sleepily pads down stairs to the back door where Zayn is waiting. Zayn picks him up and hauls him back to his house where he fucks Niall into the headboard of his bed. Niall remembers Tricia and Yaser from his childhood, and he is very very adamant about not having them wake up to find their son and their son’s ex best friend’s little brother fucking in their house. Niall is pretty sure he would cut off his own leg with a rusty spoon before he would let something like that happen.

 

By the time Zayn comes, Niall is no where near orgasm, so Zayn sucks him off for twenty amazing minutes, and by the time they’re both dressed and clean, the sun is coming up. Niall sneaks back to his own house before he can wake anyone up.

That night, he admits to Josh on the phone that Zayn and him are still having sex and again, Josh seems more intrigued than anything.

 

“Really?” he asks, sounding almost pleased. Niall laughed nervously.

 

“Yeah, really.”

 

“Is it going to happen again?” Josh inquires, grinning over the phone.

 

Niall lets out an embarrassed breath. “Not if you don’t want it to, babe. I just. I can’t believe you’re so cool with this.”

 

“Niall, it’s not about me. I should send him a bouquet or something for getting you to bottom, if I’m being honest,” Josh teases, making Niall bark a laugh.

 

“Yeah, except for when he just shoves it in,” he replies crossly, rolling his eyes.

 

Josh giggles and Niall can hear him moving around in his bed on the other line.

“Oh, you like it,” he teases and Niall bites his bottom lip to hold back a smile.

 

“I do not!” he protests playfully. “It hurts. But I guess I do really like the sex.”

 

Josh sighs happily. “Just think. I fly out the day after tomorrow.”

 

Niall is full out grinning at that. “I know. I’m really excited. I miss you a shit tonne.”

 

“Miss you too,” Josh replies honestly. “So… do you think I’ll get to meet tall, dark, and handsome?”

 

Niall pauses, face losing color, he’s sure. “Uh. Zayn? You want to meet Zayn?”

 

Josh hums. “Is that a problem? He sounds like an interesting guy.”

 

Niall half curses under his breath. “Well, he is, but I just…”

 

“You’re afraid of sharing, Ni?” Josh is obviously teasing but Niall fights a frown.

 

“He just doesn’t deserve you. You’re the best part of my life and he was one of the worst. I just can’t even imagine you two in the same room.”

 

“Well, it has to happen eventually, right?” Josh asks gently. “I promise I won’t sneak off and have sex with him, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

Niall almost chokes on his own spit while Josh laughs at the reaction.

  
  
—

**  
**

His mom plans the next day. She decides that they are going to a movie and then out to lunch after at Niall’s favorite little pub. All the while, she cannot stop talking about how excited she is to meet Josh.

**  
**

“What do you think he’ll want to eat when he’s here?” and “Should we plan a family dinner out?” and “Is there a wedding coming or do you think it’s a little soon for that?”

**  
**

Niall can’t handle it anymore because he’s fucking excited too. Every time she brings him up, Niall’s stomach flutters because he knows his parents are going to be just as in love with Josh as he is and it overwhelming.

  
  
They get back from lunch and he sticks his mom’s leftovers in the fridge (he never ever leaves leftovers) before heading up to his room. He has a text from Josh waiting for him.

_  
12:37pm (Josh)_

__

_IT’S TOMORROW!_

**  
  
**

Niall texts back an “  _I KNOW!!! :D_ ” as he lays out on his bed, grinning like an idiot.

He plays on his phone for a while, texting Josh back and forth about things they can do while he’s here, and an hour or so later, his father pops his head into the room.

“Mom and I are going to the neighbor’s for dinner tonight, are you coming?” he asks.

**  
**

Niall freezes, head snapping up. “Not Malik’s right?” he blurts before he can stop himself.

**  
**

“No, the ones on the other side.”

**  
**

“Oh, uh. No. I think I’ll stay - I’m pretty tired,” Niall lies. In honesty, he just doesn’t feel like being social. Ever.

**  
**

“Okay, well be good then. We’ll be back by nine,” his dad informs and closes the door behind him. Niall hears them leave about an hour later as he’s scrolling through his Facebook feed.

 

He gets up and pads down the stairs, replying to a few messages he’d gotten from some school friends. He’s thinking about making dinner when he hears a commotion outside. He frowns and peeks out the back door.

 

He can’t see anything, but he can hear the sound of a door slamming and he cracks his open, sticking his head out.

Zayn is leaning on the bannister of his porch, angrily smoking a cigarette and brooding. When their eyes meet, Niall’s body stiffens.

**  
**

“The fuck do you want, Blondie?” he spits and Niall frowns a bit in concern that he would never admit to.

**  
**

“Are you…alright?” Niall asks. Zayn’s jaw sets as he drops his cigarette to the wood and stomps it with his bare foot.

**  
**

“You alone?” Zayn asks, ignoring Niall’s question.

**  
**

Niall considers lying, but then realizes that Zayn would probably find out. He nods and Zayn makes his way over.

He pushes Niall back inside and shuts the door behind them.

**  
**

“What’s wrong, Zayn?” Niall asks as Zayn flicks the lock. When he turns back around, his eyes are narrowed.

**  
**

The kiss he pulls Niall into his hungry and controlling. Niall isn’t complaining, but Zayn has both hands on Niall’s hips, moving him around as he pleases. He bites at Niall’s bottom lip, taking it between his teeth to suck on it.

 

Niall hums into the kiss, finding the way that Zayn is taking him is turning him on. Niall springs an idea. He wonders if maybe he can tease Zayn, have a little fun. His kisses become intentionally more tentative, slower. He pulls back a bit, turning their make out session into an easy peck of lips. Zayn chases him hungrily, and that’s how Niall knows.

 

He slips out of Zayn's grasp, turning and looking over his shoulder in a playful manner. He hears Zayn’s shirt hit the kitchen floor as he follows. Niall undoes his belt, as noisily as possible to make sure Zayn hears it and tosses it carelessly onto the couch. Zayn corners him at the bottom of the stairs and with hungry eyes, pushes Niall back until he’s sitting on the second step up.

 

Zayn takes both of Niall’s pant legs and tugs them off, making Niall yelp a little at the force. It’s lacking finesse, but is equally as efficient as the slower approach. Zayn doesn’t even bother with Niall’s shirt, just kneels down and pulls his briefs down far enough that he can suck Niall’s hard on into his mouth. Niall whines, not expecting it but enjoying it all the same as his head involuntarily lolls back.

 

Zayn only bobs a few times before pulling off, a little trail of saliva hanging from his lips.

 

Niall wonders if he was only doing this part to make sure Niall was on board, because he can’t imagine Zayn only wanting to suck his cock for ten seconds. He looks almost angry as he stands, grabbing Niall’s hair and pulling him forward by it. He has to look down at Niall expectantly before Niall actually catches on.

 

His fingers work clumsily to undo the button of Zayn’s jeans, but he lets out a little sigh of relief as it unsnaps. Zayn looks impatient, so he doesn’t waste time pulling both Zayn’s boxers and pants down, letting him kick them off. Niall reaches out and takes Zayn’s cock to his hands and gingerly licks a stripe up underside. He places a little kiss to the head, but apparently he’s not working fast enough because Zayn uses his hold on Niall’s hair to force his cock right into Niall’s mouth. Niall almost gags as it hits the back of his tongue, but he refrains, gaining back just a bit of control as he sucks nice and hard on the back swing. The slurping noises he makes on the way out makes even himself shiver a bit.

Niall can’t figure out why Zayn is so hungry for it. He can’t make heads or tails of the way Zayn turns him around and quickly pushes two fingers in at once. It’s a lot better than just shoving his whole cock in, but it’s certainly not passionate or enjoyable.

 

Niall lets out a squeak, wincing as he digs his fingers into the carpeted stairs.

**  
**

“Zayn, why are you being so impatient, damn,” he complains, clenching his teeth in an attempt to numb the sharp pain.

**  
**

“Shut up,” Zayn breathes, working his fingers in.

**  
**

“We’ve fucked almost every day this week, I don’t understand why you’re so desperate,” Niall explains, despite Zayn’s warning.

  
  
Zayn growls behind him and the next thing Niall knows, he’s squealing as an open-palmed slap is delivered to his bum.

 

He whimpers as Zayn spanks him again. “Shut it, Blondie,” he Zayn instructs as his two fingers still working inside of him.

**  
**

Niall has never really been into rough play, but he has to admit that something must be right because he’s whining and hoping Zayn will do it again. He doesn’t right away, so obviously Niall is forced to take action. If he squirms away from Zayn’s fingers only because he knows he’ll get another spanking, well.

 

The crack of the hand against his rear is loud and he yelps because it hurts, but it’s turning him on a lot more than he’d expected it to, and the way he jolts from the pain making his cock rub deliciously on the stairs.

 

Zayn must be more than done with prepping, because he pulls his fingers out and stands, taking absolutely no time for Niall to adjust before he’s sliding in and pulling back out. He pulls out fully before thrusting in hard this time. Niall is having a bit of a rough time getting into it because it’s still a little too tight of a fit without preparation, even after a week of near constant sex. Zayn can’t be bothered though apparently because he’s putting both hands on Niall’s hips to pull him whichever way he pleases, his thumbs pressing into Niall’s sore ass cheeks.

 

The skin is red - irritated, and hot to the touch. Niall is kind of blissed out, half pain and half spark of pleasure from where he can feel the head of Zayn’s cock brushing his spot.

 

They had given up on condoms about the fourth day, much to Niall’s annoyance. He absolutely hated the degrading aftermath, but Zayn insisted that he preferred it that way, and he may or may not have bribed Niall into it with the promise of rimming. Niall likes rimming.

 

Zayn is obviously close incredibly fast, staggering with each of his thrusts and his eyebrows pulled up in a pained expression that Niall knows is really the opposite. Something must be done.

Niall wets his thumb and forefinger with his tongue and slides it down his body, stopping at his cock. He comes by rubbing circles into the head of it as Zayn growls low in his throat and comes inside of him.

Zayn seems to have calmed down by the end, whatever having been bothering him, long forgotten. Niall is tired. Physically, mentally, sexually tired. As Zayn cleans up and dresses himself, Niall speaks into the carpeted stairs, still collapsed.

**  
**

“What really sucks is that Josh is visiting for a week tomorrow and I seriously don’t know if I could have sex for a whole damn month. I’m fucked out.”

**  
**

Zayn snickers as he lights up a cigarette. Niall is going to protest, saying that his parents will know something’s up because Niall doesn’t smoke, but Zayn beats him to it.

**  
**

“Well, hey,” he starts, voice raspy and perfect. Niall sits up, tugging on his boxers. “If you find the energy, you know where I am.”

**  
**

Niall snorts. “Yeah, like I’ll need you once he’s her-”

  
  
Zayn cuts him off, a devilish smirk on his slightly swollen lips. “Well then he knows where to find me too, right? Haven’t you ever heard that three’s a party?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. More of my writing at wester-fic.tumblr.com.


End file.
